Innocence Undone
by KrystylSky
Summary: Kink Fill - Innocent F/DB unintentionally teasing a tortured Vilkas and his wolf. Hijinks ensue. Slightly A/U (Farkas and Aela are paired in this story) please read and review.
1. Kink Prompt

Kink prompt:

I would like to see a virgin!DB teasing a LI of your choice without realising it. They do stuff innocently, like "hey I got a burn on my chest lemme take my shirt of and treat it veeery closely in front of the LI" and you know, those kind of things.

The DB is maybe quite young, or has lived alone a lot so that they don't know anything about sex? That sort of stuff.

I don't have a real preference, A!A can choose any DB and LI, any genders, any races, though OP has a love for slash.

Bonus points for some smut that's kind of dub-con-ish when the LI can't take it anymore, a surprised DB who doesn't understand what in the world the LI is doing (why are you touching me like that? oh, don't stop by the way, it feels kind of good) and use of the phrase 'hey, I could get used to this'.  
No smut necessary though, make it fluffy if that's more your thing. :)

* * *

This will be a multipart story bear with me as this is the first fill I've ever done. The chapters will focus on different characters POV in different formats – I hope you like it. This will have a few Short chapters mixed with some longer ones.


	2. Armor

Vilkas - POV

* * *

He walked up into the mead hall and for once it was completely empty. Everyone was out hunting or on jobs; Farkas and Aela were in Markarth, Ria and Athis were in Falkreath, and Nadja and Torvar were on a job in Windhelm. Even Tilma was helping Danica help those who were injured in the Stormcloaks failed attempt to take over Whiterun. As far as he knew Sif, the Harbinger, was on an errand in Riverwood.

Sif, just thinking about her made him half hard and dizzy with want. The woman was unbelievably gorgeous. She was the size of a Breton but was unmistakably Nord with her long blond hair pulled back into a braid and her bright blue eyes. She was going to drive him insane. Her scent was permeated all over Jorvasker. She Smelled of Juniper Berries and snow.

He was slow to trust her because with everyone else he could smell emotions and intentions, unlike with Sif – he was unable to smell anything other than her raw essence and it drove his wolf crazy because he could not discern her thoughts, emotions, or intentions. He wanted her and his wolf was adamant that she was his mate, yet he knew not how to broach the subject and he saw no amulet, nor did she appear to be interested in such things. In fact in all the time he had known her she had not gone with any men or women. So either she had none or was very discreet, for he could not smell any on her either….

While thinking the topic of his musings burst through the doors and ran up to him.

"Vilkas…. Strip." Sif drops her bag and runs over to him breathing heavily.  
"Gaaahhhh….What?" She couldn't possibly mean what he thought she meant. His manhood was getting harder at the thought of taking her here and now.

"I need your armor off" Sif exclaims while undoing the buckles of his gauntlets. Vilkas's mind officially shut down. Thinking that they were alone and with no one to interrupt them he starts to tug off his gauntlets.

"I'm going to check your size." Sif states while running her hands under his chest plate and across his nipples. He sucks in a breath and groans. Now confused, "Why?" he enquires as she is now pushing him into a chair and leans over with her posterior at him close enough to grab, touch, slap, kiss… he is incredibly hard now.

"I'm making everyone a set of Ebony Armor now that the civil war has hit Whiterun and we are dragon hunting in force. I want my family to be safe." She piles his armor and picks it up and as she runs for the door she calls out, "I'll have your set by tomorrow."

That's it that woman will send me into oblivion – she will be the death of me.

He takes some deep breaths focuses on the table in front of him. Grabs a tankard of ale, drinks it down in one gulp. He sits there stupefied and aroused in just his pants wondering how he got struck by the whirlwind that is the Dragonborn. He stands up and moves to go to his room to take care of a hard problem that has arisen.


	3. Babysitting

Vilkas POV – Next Day

* * *

Vilkas was talking to Eorland about his family and how the Harbinger saved his son from the Thalmor. When he heard Sif scream in frustrated pain. The scream came from the training yard.  
He knew she had started a new project. Since the attack on Whiterun the children were left frightened and the adults were left to rebuild, repair, and heal. Sif for a short time every day was training the children to do archery. This was accomplishing two things it kept the children busy and fearless and kept them from underfoot for the adults, however they are now under the feet of the Companions.

He peered over the ledge of the Skyforge and looked down. The scene was almost comical and reminded him of how he was when he was younger with Farkas and Aela. Braith and Lucia were now in a fist fight screaming at each other, Braith looked to have a broken nose and Lucia had a blackened eye. Lars was standing behind Mila shuffling his feet looking nervous and Mila had her hand on her mouth in horror. Lydia was trying to get in between the two children who were now fighting each other in and around her legs.

The wind shifted and now he could smell blood on the air, his wolf growled in anger as he smelled the blood of not the two children but of Sif. He Jumped down into the training yard right away and grabbed the two children and held them up in the air. He looked at them and growled, both whimpered. He then handed the children to Lydia and stated in a tone that brooked no arguments, "Handle them."

"Come children." Lydia commands as she walks off with all four children in tow.  
He turns to Sif ready to laugh and make a joke about a child drastically missing the target and hitting her with an arrow instead, but the laughter dies as he looks at her. She is wearing a sleeveless leather jerkin that looks to be new with a studded leather skirt and leather boots that go up to her knees. There is blood dripping from the back of her inner thigh.

"GRRRRRR…." Sif grunts as she pulls a glass arrow out from the back of her thigh. "You will have to help me clean and wrap this Vilkas. Lydia will be a while with the children and Tilma is still with Danica today." She limps into Jorvasker and he reluctantly following his wolf is at war with wanting to destroy anyone who would hurt his mate and with wanting to help her heal a very intimate area.

Once inside, Sif has already gotten the med kit, she takes off her skirt so she is only in her smalls and lays the kit on a chair next to a bench. She then lays over the bench pushes her rump in the air and separates her legs. She looks at him over her shoulder and asks, "Is this good for you?"

His wolf is screaming with lust now not caring that she is injured. "Fine" He says in a very terse tone stiffly walking over to her. He uses a damp cloth to clean the area of blood. This is her inner thigh the back of her thigh and the outer thigh. The damp cloth has soaked her smalls.  
"OOH, that feels good." She moans as he finishes cleaning and puts on a salve.

He can see the shadow of curls under her smalls and grunts as he is now in massive pain too. After putting on the salve he wraps the wound with a linen cloth and each time he wraps the cloth he brushes her curls lightly with his knuckles. She inhales sharply and hisses.  
"There done." He grounds out in a gravelly voice.

At that moment Aela and Farkas walk in. Aela just blinks a moment and then announces. "Harbinger, you are needed in Markarth. The Companions have a contract to kill a Spider named Nimbe."

"Ok, Lydia and I will leave tomorrow." Sif exclaims as she picks up her skirt and the med kit and heads down to her quarters, leaving Vilkas once again speechless, stupefied, aroused, and frustrated.

Looking up after a moment he sees Aela and Farkas both smirking at him. "Shut up." He growls as he storms off to vent his frustration on some practice dummies out in the training yard. As he walks out the door he hears Aela and Farkas snicker then start to laugh.


	4. Training

Vilkas POV – 3 weeks later

* * *

Vilkas was watching the moves of the new recruit. He was testing him per a written request from Sif two weeks ago. A man names Mralki and his son Erik came to Jorvasker with a letter from Sif asking for Eorland to outfit Erik with armor and a new weapon and to have Vilkas test him. In reality Erik was not that bad but he needed a lot of work. His father was sitting at a table with Farkas and Aela just watching.

Sif has a good eye for people, while he was weaker he could tell he was still honorable and he was willing to be trained. "Here Erik take my sword up to Eorland and have it sharpened, you are a whelp to us but with training you will improve."

The young Nord takes his sword waves to his father and runs up the hill to the Skyforge. Vilkas looks back, to see a mix of worry and pride on the face of Mralki; Mralki looks at Vilkas Nods and walks up to the Skyforge as well.

Farkas and Aela start to walk off talking about hunting. Vilkas moves to pick up the crossbow Sif got him from the Dawnguard. Sif came to him before she left with crossbows for both him and Aela. She wanted us to learn it because we needed to have good tools in the new vampire war. He felt proud and anxious that she would ask this of him. Pride because of his status as Master of Arms and that he was recognized for all of his hard work. Anxious because she would eventually be fighting in an epic battle with the Vampires and the Circle was already told to stay and protect Whiterun in case of the worst. She even gave Eorland a copy of the blueprints for making the crossbows. He does not like the idea of her going to war without a Shield-Sibling.

He picks up the bow and a case of bolts and starts working on target practice. As he is shooting arrows he ponders on where she is now. She was on a mission with Lydia to kill a spider in Markarth. Surely it couldn't take that long. What could possibly be taking so much time? He was thinking about how to go visit Markarth when his wolf started growling in his head. As he started to pay attention to his wolf he lifted his face to the sky and sniffed. He smelled bones, hide, leather and Juniper Berries. He immediately turned into and stopped not believing his eyes! His wolf growled but was astonished as well. Sif!

She walked into the courtyard dropped her knapsack on the ground and climbed up to sit on the table he legs swinging back and forth over the side of the table and her arms leaning back to support her from behind. This pushed her upper torso up. But what had him stopped mid thought and make him hold his breath was what she was wearing. He started to growl and his wolf started to jump and howl in his head.

Sif was wearing armor from the Forsworn! She had hide leather that barely covered her chest creating a lot of cleavage. Her stomach was bare and she had a scrap of leather that angled down between her legs. Her thighs were exposed along with her hip bones. She had boots that were form fitting up to her knees. She was swinging her knees back and forth just watching him. His mouth watered. His wolf howled. Everything else tuned out except her. He had enough. He drops the bow and walks over to her and picks her up and heaves her over his shoulder.

"HEY, Vilkas, What, HUH….." Sif exclaims muffles as her face is in his back.  
"I've had enough." Vilkas states as he purposefully takes her to the underforge, his wolf growling in acceptance and approval. (The only place that would be quiet and private.) He turns his head and nips her hip bone with his teeth leaving a mark.

However, as he was pushing the underforge door open while holding a squirming Harbinger, overhead of Whiterun there is a loud unmistakable roar and the sounds of the guard all running.

In the distance he can see a Dragon. His wolf screams in his head in anger and frustration. He sets her down and grabs his Great sword to go kill a dragon, Positive that the Gods, Daedra, and Sif are all determined to make him crazy.


	5. Dragonslaying

Vilkas POV – Dragonslaying

He had never been in such a state in his entire life. Before Sif life was simple. Well as simple as one with beast blood could get. He would run around doing tasks that brought honor to the companions and would seek out how to master all weapons and their techniques. When he wasn't working with his shield siblings he was training or hunting.

Then Sif comes; full of fire and youth and a determination unseen by anyone before, always seeking to help everyone. It amazed him that she would have the time to help all of who she did and with no prior promise for pay. That is what confused him the most. What was her motivation? She was no mere sell sword. That he could understand. But to help anyone; even the Companions, her first meeting with the companions according to Farkas was when she assisted in the killing of a giant on a farm outside of Whiterun. In addition to making the killing blow on the giant, she asked for no reward merely directions to where she could find the Jarl.

She was either altruistic or naïve. Vilkas was sure it was the latter in the beginning, now he was sure it was the former. And he loved her for it, even as it frustrated him to no end. They could never complete one task without collecting three more. Making a trip with her that should have taken one day take two weeks. However, being with her and knowing she was safe was why he often tried to pair himself with her. When she went alone his wolf was stressed and impatient. Snapping and growling at everyone except Farkas.

Now he follows after her with Lydia, Farkas, Ria, Aela, Erik, and Athis. They are going to fight an elder frost dragon according to Sif. The Whiterun guards and Iriltih are following after us. His wolf is excited to be on this hunt and he can smell the heartbeat of Sif going faster as she prepares herself.

He is infinitely worried. She is fighting a frost dragon in Forsworn armor. While the armor may look delicious on her, it would not stop a mudcrab from hurting her let alone a dragon. So he is warred within himself on watching the endless expanse of legs and thighs and with worrying over her protection.

Right as they run out of the gate Sif pulls out her Daedric Bow she calls Flameseeker. And he hears her yell over the scream of the dragon, "Shoot at its wings…. I need it on the ground!"

He pulls out his crossbow and starts to shoot its wings down. Erik next to him also starts shooting the dragon and with his eyesight he could see one of Erik's arrows shoot out the eye of the dragon. The dragon screams in agony and plummets to the ground.

Sif looking for this excuse immediately runs up to it with her Sparking Skyforge steel sword. Vilkas now has his heart in his throat as he watches her get blasted by a shout from the dragon. Sif is blasted with ice. He can see the frost burns on her thighs. She screams and jumps onto the dragons head ignoring her injuries and repeatedly stabs the dragon in the head until it dies. Then she just sits there for a moment and the dragon disintegrates underneath her and her eyes close in what looks to be a mix of pain and ecstasy.

He runs up to her ignoring the talk going on around him and runs up to look at her injuries. She opens her eyes after the lights die and stares at him intently. The light that was swirling around her is now swirling in her bright blue eyes. She reaches out and he notices her eyes start to glaze over with pain. She then faints into his arms. His wolf howls in his mind with anger and he growls as he grabs her.

"Grab her gear" he demands of Erik as he carries Sif into Whiterun to see to her wounds.


	6. Venator

POV: Vilkas Wolf: Venator

* * *

By Hircine how can this have happened? Normally, Vilkas would be better. I have pushed him hard to protect all that is his family and we found our mate and I have pushed him to protect her and now he lets her get eaten by a dragon! The nerve. She will not be able to create strong offspring if she dies. I must keep pushing Vilkas to claim her. I will increase her scent around her and will think of more of her body as that gets a reaction from Vilkas. Speaking of while Erik and the healers are working on her to fix her we must go hunting. How dare a dragon think he could take his mate. She must join with Vilkas and soon. Her wolf is not helping. I smell innocence on both of them. Hircine preserve us.

Sif's wolf is named Una. I can reach Una only when Sif lets her come out. Sif lets her hunt about once a week. Next time she hunts I will force Vilkas to shift and then we can claim our mate. Hircine wants our pack to grow with births. At least the others are willing to mate. I can smell Aela and she is fertile right now. Farkas would do well to mount her as soon as possible. As Alpha we must protect our family. I will not allow our mate to be hurt like this again. No matter where she goes it will no longer be alone, We will talk to her when she is well.

Una and Sif need to be prepared, they will soon be claimed.


	7. Una - Matchmaking

Una - POV

Sif got herself injured in the last dragon fight. She was already weary from fighting out of the forsworn prison. She didn't even have time to give Aela the first totem of Hircine she found. Sif is amazing she has much favor with hircine. As soon as we have all of the totems we can go on a great hunt as a pack and meet with hircine and seek his direction. This pack is confusing, Vilkas/Venator is the alpha and Farkas and Aela are mates. I think Venator is looking for an alpha female but Vilkas is trying to shrink the pack? The other companions need to be added to the pack there is much safety in numbers. I know Ria is interested in Vilkas maybe if Sif Converted her she could be the pack alpha female. Venator needs to claim someone soon or Vilkas will remain restless. Maybe on our next hunt I can talk to Aela/Ona and see about expanding the pack to include Ria and help Venator claim a mate.


End file.
